


Power Up!

by dancetheficaway



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fic Dump, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: A collection of sfw Red Velvet short drabbles originally posted on my Tumblr, for the most part! Enjoy!
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Red Velvet Friendship, red velvet ensemble - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. English Hearts (Wenrene)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hassle to tag, but I hope I've got everyone. ^^  
> Also bear with me for such short chapters, I'm in the process of crossposting my Tumblr posts on here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: Everytime Wendy speaks English, Irene falls for her a little bit more.

Irene herself wasn’t very good at English. She didn’t really have a knack for it, except when it was Wendy that spoke it. Something about hearing her talk in English made Irene’s heart skip a beat, exactly like the first time they had kissed, or when Wendy first told her “I love you”. 

She couldn’t help it, finding some article on the internet and running towards her girlfriend to get her to read the text in English, even though Irene didn’t understand more than a handful of words. Wendy smiled, and complied every time, because there was nothing better for her than to hear Joohyun’s delighted giggle when she whispered english words against the shell of her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	2. The Best Present (Joy & Yeri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: Joy feels sad seeing how much the other's spent on Yeri's birthday presents, while all she did was make a small cupcake and stick a candle in it. As far as Yeri's concerned, Joy's gift was the best one there.

Joy can’t get out the feeling that she didn’t do enough. She loves Yeri, and she should show it to her. What was she thinking? _A cupcake? Really, Sooyoung?_

Before she could smack herself on the head, Yeri appeared and hugged her tight from behind.

-Thank you for the cupcake, Soo, it was delicious. 

Joy scoffed.

-I should’ve gotten you something better.

Yeri frowned, making Joy sit down on the couch before plopping herself next to her.

-What do you mean? It was lovely.

A single tear escaped Joy.

-But you’re worth so much more than a stupid cupcake! You’re so important to me, and I got you this worthless thing for your birthday!

Yeri’s head rested gently on Joy’s shoulder.

-Soo, don’t you dare say that. I don’t care about what the gift’s worth, you could have given me a post-it note with a heart drawn badly on it for all I care! It’s knowing that you took time to do something for me, that you thought about me enjoying this cupcake that matters to me. Your present was the best in my eyes, because I know you spent time _thinking about it_. That’s so much more precious to me than the price of it, Soo. I promise. Here, give me a hug.

Joy’s heart grows at the smile Yeri gives her. Wiping away her tears, she snuggles into Yeri’s arms, holding her tightly.

The pair then spent the rest of the evening watching a drama with their unnies, happy.

The next day, as Yeri prepares herself to get out of the house, she finds a post-it note on her mirror in the bathroom, with a heart drawn badly on it.

She smiles wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
